Desde que te vi
by Gin Snape
Summary: El esta deprimido y no puede ocultar más sus sentimientos, pero al estar cerca de ella todo cambia. Pesimo summary xD es un songfict con el tema del mismo titulo. Merced de Malfoy es un nick que uso en Harry Argentino, si es que tienen dudas o,o


La nieve caía sin preocupación alguna, algunos copos quedaban atascados en los cabellos de los jóvenes para luego derretirse y caer como suaves gotas frías.

Un chico de no más diecisiete años, caminaba cerca del lago, ahora congelado mientras continuaba mirando sus zapatos y volviendo la vista atrás para ver sus huellas, el era como un zapato, cada vez que pisaba la nieve se hundía.

Algún día nos juramos,

Ser amigos hasta el fin,

Hoy me animo a confesarte

Lo que yo siento por ti,

Alzo la vista hacia algún punto fijo del castillo, haciendo que sus ojos azules brillaran intensamente y que sus cabellos rojizos se movieran libremente al viento que había empezado, tan suave y fresco, frío y bruto a la vez, era como sentir la caricia del amor y a la vez el puño de la desesperación.

Volvió a retomar su camino, esta vez decidido a su labor que desde hacía años deseaba decir y gritar, desahogarse de todo el mal, paro de nuevo, mientras volvía decir que era un zapato, más una extraña voz de su conciencia dijo: 'Pero siempre se alza, y no se rinde'.

Siguió caminando, tratando de aclarar su garganta y no ponerse nervioso, ya era mucha la estupidez de esperar tres años, tres años largos que los minutos pasaban como horas, las horas días y los días meses los años siglos, haciendo que el peso se incrementara.

Día a día me pregunto

Que le digo al corazón,

Que se siente abandonado

Derretido por tu amor.

Entonces la vio, ahí estaba sentada en las escaleras, acompañada de su hermana, riendo y sonriendo, eso para el le bastaba seguir vivo, tan solo oír su voz y ver esas sonrisas lo llenaba y siempre decía un: 'Hoy no, mañana' Peor ahora no se echaría atrás, ya estaba decidido, era la definitiva.

Se acerco con paso decidido, pero los pasos se le hacían cortos y lentos, el camino más largo y más pesado, la nieve ahora dejaba de ser liviana, ahora parecía cemento.

Sin rumbo yo estoy perdido,

No puedo disimular,

Yo lo siento amiga mía,

Yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar.

Un paso, una piedra en la espalda, cinco pasos, un costal repleto de piedras.

Se detuvo, si seguía así nunca llegaría, se sentía derrotado, humillado de el mismo, traicionado de sus nervios, infiel a su palabra, un cobarde de pacotilla.

Entonces, lo ve a el, uniéndose a la conversación de ambas chicas.

El que antes había llamado hermano, era ahora su enemigo, pero era tan difícil decirle a alguien que paso contigo años un traidor a sus espaldas.

Ahora, sin que nadie lo supiera, el chico que habla con las dos muchachas era ahora un enemigo de amor…

Desde que te vi,

Todo es tan distinto para mí,

Por que tu corazón, vivirá siempre en mí,

Desde que te vi.

No le importo nada, se iba a dar la vuelta cuando vio que su 'Enemigo' se iba a otro lado y se quedaban solas de nuevo.

-Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé-susurro el pelirrojo.

Sin saber nada, sus pies tomaron control y se fue acercando a SU chica, solo medio metro quedaba, su hermana lo vio eh hizo una señal de apoyo con el dedo y le sonreía, el le devolvió la sonrisa, pero este muy esforzadamente por los nervios.

Su hermana le dijo algo al oído a su amiga, algo malo o muy malo para que negara con la cabeza e hiciera una mueca rara, después asintió y su hermana se fue corriendo hacía un rubio que la llevo al otro lado del castillo (N/A: ya sabrán quien es no?)

Supe que eras solo para mí

Que mi vida eres tú,

Que la quiero vivir junto a ti,

Desde que te vi

-¡Hermione!-grito el pelirrojo a la castaña que se encontraba sentada en los escalones que daban al castillo.

La castaña volteo aludía y sonrió, se paro y fue hacía donde el pelirrojo.

-Valla, gracias por venir, pensé que me moría de aburrimiento, Harry se fue por algo que olvido en la sala común y Ginny se fue con el hurón-Dijo divertida mientras sonreía.

-Herm… ¿Podemos hablar?-Dijo tratando de mantenerse serio, cosa que no lograba mucho por los nervios.

Ya no aguanto lo que siento,

Y no puedo fingir más,

Sin tu amor me estoy muriendo

Bailo con mi soledad

-Claro… ¿De que quieres hablar?-Pregunta, viendo los fracasos de mantenerse serio su amigo.

-De… De, este. De lo que pasaría si…

-Ron… Respira y dímelo bien que no eh entendido nada.

-Que, este… De que si, sipuedosermñasquetuamigo…Ya…

-Ron…No entendí nada, lo dijiste rápido, mejor nos sentamos estas pálido, dime que pasa, ¿Paso algo malo?-Dijo preocupada.

-No, solo, solo. Dime… ¿Harry, es este…Es algo para ti?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que si! Soy su amiga, y tu igual-Dice sin saber muy bien a que viene la pregunta.

-No, no Hermione… Digo que si es algo más para, para ti…-Dijo temiendo la respuesta.

-Claro que no Ron, Merlín ¿Cómo podía haber algo más entre nosotros que amistad? Además Harry y yo te lo hubiésemos dicho.

Hice todo por no amarte,

Escape de esta pasión,

Imposible es olvidarte,

Hoy necesito de tu amor

-bueno, creo que, eso era… Era todo lo que quería hablar, este… me voy-'Idiota, idiota' Ron vio que Hermione se volteaba, pero lo que no noto es que tenia en sus ojos un deje de tristeza.

'Idiota, idiota cobarde de pacotilla' Se maldecía, se iba a voltear, pero algo hizo detenerse, la vena rebelde le salió (N/A: anda que alguno de ustedes también sintieron esa venilla xD)…

Ron la tomo del brazo, la volteo, haciendo que quedaran cara a cara con una Hermione sorprendida.

Sin rumbo yo estoy perdido,

No puedo disimular,

Yo lo siento amiga mía

Yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar

Los cercanos a la escena empezaron a se curiosos y se quedaron atentos.

A Ron no le importo ni un comino, y solo pudo decir.

-No sin antes saber…-Se acerco peligrosamente a los labios de Hermione, entre cerro los ojos y unos labios calidos hicieron contacto con los suyos, solo el roce hizo que Ron temiera un rechazo.

Fue entonces que sintió como el beso era correspondido, el beso inocente se hizo más profundo, tal vez hubiesen querido que eso siguiera como estaba pero la falta de aíre los hizo separar.

-…Que era correspondido-termino la frase Ron que había empezado

Hermione estaba con los ojos brillosos, una lagrima broto y se abalanzo hacía Ron.

Desde que te vi,

Todo es tan distinto para mí,

Por que tu corazón

Vivirá siempre en mí,

La abrazo refugiándose de su calor, cerro los ojos, pero los abrió de repente cuando sintió un par de ojos mirándolo.

Unos verdes que venían desde las escaleras, los de su 'enemigo' por estar más tiempo con su chica, y los de su hermana que estaba con el 'hurón albino'.

-Idiota, eres un idiota si pensaste que Harry estaba conmigo, yo solo lo ayudaba a salir de la sala común, por eso siempre me veías con el.

-Si, soy un idiota, el más afortunado Hermione-Dijo mientras le besaba la frente-¡Para que salía de la sala común?

-Si te digo no me crees: Pansy Parkinson-Dijo mientras reía.

Los curiosos ya se habían ido, y habían dejado a la pareja ahí en su son de derramar miel.

Desde que te vi

Supe que eras solo para mí

Que mi vida eres tú,

Que la quiero vivir junto a ti

Desde que te vi,

Todo es tan distinto para mí

Por que tu corazón vivirá siempre en mi,

-Desde que te vi supe que eras solo para mí, que mi vida eres tu que la quiero vivir junto a ti. Desde que te vi…

-Sabes, siempre pensé que yo tendría que dar el paso-Dijo Hermione antes de besar de nuevo al pelirrojo.

Si, si, lo se, es un fiasco ¬¬ no tienen que repetirlo, pero compréndanme, soy nueva ante esta pareja.

No se, nunca me gusto la pareja R/Hr hoy es la acepción, me siento bien con mi conciencia que se peleaba por decirme que R/Hr era una pareja que si tenia posibilidades…

La canción es de Benjamín Rojas

Titulado: Desde que te vi.

Quien no lo conozca están pecando, hermosos nene de ojos azules -

Esta se la dedico mi chiquillo Claudio que aunque me mortifique lo quiero mucho.

Gracias a Jenchan que me apoya!!! La única ¬¬

Ahora un diccionario para mis climas: Lluvia, Cielo y Sol:

El hurón albino es Draco Malfoy ¬¬ hay que ser ignorante…(se la dirijo a Lluvia)

El enemigo pronto se sabe no?, pues es Harry… si ese Harry de la cicatriz ¬¬ (Dirigida a Sol)

Lo del zapato, este… Si tu me dite la idea ¬¬ pero no tenes que agarrar cuchillos y amenazarme… Si, Ron es el chico y el por que lo pongo tan hermoso es por que me pareció tan sensible y…suspiro Me enamore -

Aqua: ¬¬ no tu estas enamorada de Draco Malfoy, no de Billius Weasley.

M.M: . un le digas así! O quieres que le diga a Fler que lo quieres y que te parece buenote ¬///¬ ji ji ji!!

Aqua: callate ¬////////////¬

Nada de estos personajes me pertenecen, si no a Rowling, aclarado esto, me voy Madre de Pily con un látigo (Cinturón) preparado para golpear a Pily y decirle que se valla a dormir

Bye, besos.

+++Merced de Malfoy+++


End file.
